Choice
by FridayDayyyy
Summary: It's Kim Joonmyeon [SUHO] and Zhang Yixing [LAY] story. GS for Yixing ! Tuhan… jika ia memang masih bernafas hingga saat ini, sembuhkanlah dia, tampilkanlah KeajaibanMu pada kami. Seandainya dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Maka, ambillah ia dari dekapanku. Kini seluruhnya, aku serahkan padaMu Bad Summary ! Langsung baca ! Ada author note, Mind to review?


**"Choice"**

**Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing Story **

**Make by Fridaydayyy**

**Genderswitch Story **

**If you hated me, or chara, or hate yaoi .. please, GO AWAY!**

This is author fiction story. IT'S YAOI ! DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE IT!

Cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. The story is mine

IF WANT TO COPAS (COPY PASTE) WITH CR JUSEYO

DON'T BE PLAGIATORS AND DON'T BE SILENT READER

Please Coment, karena coment anda saya butuhkan untuk membangun saya menulis lagi dengan semangat !

This Story...

**FridayDayyy Present**

* * *

Kini aku mengerti, untuk apa aku ditakdirkan untuk menggeluti profesi yang selalu didamba oleh kedua orang tuaku ini. Kini aku juga sadari untuk apa aku membuang semua cita yang aku inginkan dari masa aku belum mengenal tulisan abcde atau aku bisa berkata dengan lancar. kini juga aku memahami, untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini. Semula aku berfikir. Untuk apa aku harus melakukan hal ini. Untuk apa aku harus selalu menuruti apa kata seseorang yang sudah melahirkan dan menafkahiku di dunia ini. Dan untuk apa pula aku menghiraukan apa kata hatiku. Aku pernah membaca sebuah kutipan, yang entah siapa yang mengucapkannya. "ikutilah kata hatimu, bukan ikuti apa kata orang lain". Tetapi, mengapa aku selalu mengikuti kata kedua orang yang aku kasihi selama ini, bukan malah mengikuti apa yang aku ingin, aku cita, dan aku damba selama ini.

Dan kini, Tuhan menjawab semua hal itu sejak aku dengan secara tidak sengaja, bertemu denganya. Ya... dengannya. Seseorang gadis, yang murah senyumnya, senyumnya itu seakan membuat aku terlena, lesung di kedua pipi yang menawan, mata sipit yang menyejukkan seakan kita memandangnya, bibir tipis merah merekah nan sexy tanpa balutan alat kosmetik yang menurut kaumku itu menggoda hasrat, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung dan pesek, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu bergelombang indah, tubuhnya yang elok dan enak untuk dipandang. Oh Tuhan... itulah ciptaanmu? Itukah pahatanmu untukku? Seorang yang menurutku malaikat, membuatku seakan terhipnotis dan terlena akan setiap apa yang dilakukannya. Ia seperti seorang bayi yang polos dan tanpa dosa. Apapun dosa yang ia lakukan, aku yakin jika Tuhan akan selalu menghapuskan setiap dosanya. Dia tercipta begitu sempurna di mataku.

Namun, Tuhan memang adil. Dibalik kesempurnaannya, ia memiliki kekurangan yang selama ini tidak terduga. Yang aku tak pernah menyangka akan hal ini. Aku mengetauhinya ketika ia dirawat intensif di tempat dimana aku bekerja. Yang memang mungkin Tuhan mentakdirkan agar aku merawatnya. Aku juga tak pernah menyangka, dibalik setiap senyum dan tawa menyejukkan yang selama ini aku perhatikan, ia ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang tak diketauhi oleh siapapun kecuali orang terdekatnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar ketika aku mengetauhi hal itu. Tapi, dengan ia seperti itu. Kini aku mengerti. Untuk apa aku menjalankan profesiku ini agar bermanfaat.

"Ehem... Dokter... sekarang adalah waktunya memeriksa pasien di kamar 365." Suara asistenku mengagetkanku dalam lamunan panjangku.

"Oh... baiklah... aku akan segera kesana, siapkan peralatanku asisten Park, jika sudah selesai, panggillah aku." Kataku kepada sekretarisku tersebut.

"Baik Dokter, akan saya laksanakan tugas dari anda." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku dan menyiapkan barang – barangku untuk memeriksa seseorang yang special dalam hatiku. disela – sela itu, aku kembali memikirkan awal aku bertemu dengan gadis berlesung pipi indah tersebut. Aku dengannya tak sengaja bertemu ketika aku melakukan kunjungan kerjaku memeriksa sebuah taman kanak – kanak di pusat kota Seoul, ia menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang manis nan menawan. Siapapun yang melihatnya, aku yakin pasti akan terpesona akannya. Dengan telaten dan sabar, satu persatu para siswanya ia antarkan kepadaku untuk melakukan suntik polio. Sebelum itu, aku memandangnya dari luar ruang kelas itu, ia menjelaskan pada para siswanya dengan senyum yang terpantri selalu, menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang tak berdosa yang keluar dari mulut anak – anak belia tersebut. Menghilangkan rasa ketakutan di wajah para siswanya yang kemungkinan belum mengenal jarum suntik. Setelah itu aku masuk dan membawa seperangkat alat yang dibutuhkan, para siswa itu memandangku takut, akan tetapi, ia... tetap tersenyum, meyakinkan jika disuntik itu tidak akan menjadi sakit. Dengan sabar ia membawa satu persatu anak didiknya padaku. Ia melindungi muridnya, memeluk ketika salah satu muridnya kesakitan saat aku memasukkan sebuah carian pelindung tubuh bagi mereka. Menenangkan para anak didiknya. Tak ada sama sekali raut yang menampakkan sedih dalam wajah cantiknya. Yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman berarti yang menawan dan menyejukkanku dan para anak didiknya. Semenjak itulah kami saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tok.. tok... tok... suara pintu terketuk menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ya... masuk.." kataku tegas.

"Dokter... sekarang waktunya, aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Kata asistenku sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang aku butuhkan.

"ya... baiklah.. terima kasih asisten Park." Kataku berdiri menuju keluar ruangan. Asistenku membukakan pintu untukku dan aku berjalan keluar.

Setelah terdengar bunyi suara pintu tertutup, asisten Park mengikutiku menuju kamar 365. Dengan langkah santai, aku menuju kamar tersebut. Setelah sampai, kupegang ganggang pintu kamar ini. Dengan hati berdebar, aku seperti tak sanggup untuk masuk kedalamnya. Seperti ada sesuatu perasaan yang membuatku tak ingin masuk. Dengan hembusan nafas kasarku, aku memutar ganggang pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Berbagai macam bau obat – obatan masuk menusuk indera penciumanku. aku pun segera melangkah masuk, dan melihat dirinya berada di ranjang. Dengan selang nafas yang membantu pernafasannya. Aku miris melihatnya. Memang banyak sekali pasien yang seperti ini. tapi ia yang berarti bagiku. Aku pun mengambil tas perlengkapanku dari asistenku dan memberikan kode untuknya keluar, ia pun mengerti dan meninggalkanku sendiri bersamanya dalam ruangan penuh bau yang tak sedap ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang elok, kini menjadi putih pucat, bibir yang dulu merah merekah kini menjadi merah pucat, pipi yang dahulu selalu terisi, kini menjadi tirus. Aku memandangnya dengan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Ku kecup keningnya lama, menantikan ia tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Tak lama, jari – jari miliknya yang kurus kering pun bergerak pelan menyentuh tanganku. Segera kulepaskan kecupanku dari keningnya dan melihatnya tersenyum melihatku. Lesung pipinya masih terlihat meskipun pipinya tirus. Aku pun ikut tersenyum, tak lama ia berkata.

"Pemeriksaan rutinkah dokter Kim?" katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya... seperti biasa nona Zhang, aku akan memeriksamu." Kataku tersenyum kearahnya.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan peralatanku seperti stetoskop, alat tensi, tekanan darah, dan peralatan lain. Aku memeriksanya dengan sabar dan telaten, penuh hati – hati saat aku memberinya obat. aku tak bisa berkata apapun untuknya. Aku memikirkannya selalu. aku hanya ingin membuatnya merasakan indahnya dunia ini lagi. Tanpa sadar mataku berkaca – kaca. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan lolos dalam kedua kelopakku ini. Aku segera membereskan peralatan yang aku gunakan untuk memeriksanya. Dan menaruh peralatanku di kursi dekat ranjang dimana sosok indah itu berbaring.

Ia melihatku, senyumnya terus mengembang. Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihatnya tetap tersenyum meskipun ia kesakitan di dalam. Aku menghampirinya, kuusap surainya yang semakin hari semakin kasar. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang aku salurkan. Aku pun naik ke ranjangnya dan ia bergeser. Aku mendekapnya. Memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan baginya. Ia pun memegang tanganku, mengelus tanganku. Kurasakan setiap belaian halus tangannya pada tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku. Kupeluk dirinya makin erat, tak lama setetes air dari kelopak mataku ini turun. Ia mengenggam tanganku. Inilah yang kusuka, genggaman tangannya yang sangat nyaman dan pas pada tanganku. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya, seperti bayi. Inilah aroma yang selama ini aku suka dan rindukan dalam dekapanku.

Aku kini hanya berpasrah diri, melihatnya yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Ia bertahan, hanya untukku seorang. Bertahan di sisa – sisa yang harusnya ia tinggalkan. Dalam hatiku berkata. Tuhan, jika ini memang rencanaMu, ambillah dia dari sisiku, aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat rasa sakit terpancar dari wajahnya. Namun, jika Engkau memang menakdirkan ia tetap bersamaku. Aku akan sangat bersyukur padaMu. Berilah kami sebuah keajaiban darimu Tuhan. Aku terserah akan pilihanmu. Aku akan berusaha sekuatku.

"Dokter Kim…" katanya mengagetkanku. Aku pun segera melihat wajahnya.

"Ya Yixing ? Panggilah aku seperti biasa. Aku tak keberatan." Kataku parau

"baiklah, Junmyeon… aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Katanya sambil memainkan ujung baju kerjaku. Aku hanya melihatnya dan menaikkan alisku.

"Aku yakin Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk kita Junmyeon… mungkin hanya untukku, atau untukmu. Jika aku memang sembuh nantinya, aku mohon, tetaplah disisiku, tetaplah selalu berada dalam pelukanku. Jika aku terbangun, aku ingin melihat wajahmu kembali. Namun, jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, maka bumikanlah aku dalam kampung halamanku Junmyeon." Katanya serak sambil memelukku.

"Ya… apapun permintaanmu Yixing. Apapun itu… kau pasti sembuh gadisku… kau gadis kuat, aku yakin itu. kau pasti akan terbebas dari penyakitmu sayang. Ingatlah aku yang selalu disampingmu. Jadikanlah aku sumber kekuatan hidupmu sayang." Kataku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku berusaha tegar. Kutahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh menetes.

"Junmyeon… aku mengantuk." Katanya menguap.

"Ya.. Yixing.. tidurlah dalam dekapanku. Aku akan terus menjagamu sampai kapanpun." Kataku.

"Aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan, Junmyeon." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata

"Aku juga mencintaimu karena Tuhan, Gadisku, Yixing." Kataku memeluknya, dan mengelus rambutnya.

Dalam hati aku berucap, Tuhan… jika ia memang masih bernafas hingga saat ini, sembuhkanlah dia, tampilkanlah KeajaibanMu pada kami. Seandainya dia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Maka, ambillah ia dari dekapanku. Kini seluruhnya, aku serahkan padaMu, Tuhanku Yang Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Apapun takdir yang Kau berikan, kami akan berusaha menerima semuanya Ya Tuhanku.

* * *

Hoahhh selesai ini ff,

ini versi pengeditan hehe :D

ini sebenarnya buat cerpen tugas bahasa indonesia aku disekolah - dan udah aku kumpulin dan aku gatau nasibnya gimana ini cerpen di tangan guru aku -

sebenernya ini ff juga terinspirasi sm salah satu 2 ff exo yang dikenal oleh sebagian reader-nim dan aku disini ceritain ceritanya xD

gatau kenapa aku tiba - tiba terinspirasi dari ff comedy yang sebenernya kaisoo, tapi ada sulaynya dong. FF nya kakak ThehunGoGreen, yang Complicated Complex. baca deh kalo ga tau /promosi/?

disitu chapter berapa aku lupa -" yang pas eps dimana kepergian sehun ke london/? sebelum itu si yixing sakit, masuk rumah sakit, dan disitu si junmyeon gatau kalo yixing sakit. dan setelah tau, si junmyeon bertekat buat jadi dokter buat nyembuhin yixing xD [sumvah part ini aku suka banget bagian sulaynya so sweet bgt ;;-;;]

Yang kedua... itu FF kak ginger yang Do For Kai [yang gatau cari deh, baca. dijamin ga kecewa] , yang pas waktu Sulay kumpul, yang itu klo ga salah malam dimana si lay sebel sm kris, ditemenin sm suho, bedah tikus, terus ayahnya suho bilang kalo ga salah kata"nya itu : cinta itu mengubah seseorang yang dahulunya ia ingin jadi arsitek, dan sekarang bertekad untuk menjadi dokter.

wkwkwk... nahhh segitu dulu lah gue curhatnya ==

untuk yang kemaren sudah coment, terima kasihhh sangat comentnya sangat membangun aku buat berkarya ^^

tp untuk masalah sekuel, aku msh bingung mau gimana sekuel aku -

krn emg cerita itu sengaja aku gituin/?

makasih buat 2ff yang menginspirasiku untuk buat ini cerpen untuk tugas sekolah aku hehehe ^^

gamshamida udah baca ^^

Big Thanks to : the-dancing-petals unbeatableship Madelene Lexie Laibel

for readers nim, fav, follow, and for my favorite author who inspiring me to make this FF.

Mind To Review?

Review anda akan sangat aku butuhkan untuk membangunku buat terus berkarya ^^


End file.
